


Mister Stark... I wanna go!

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black widow is alive - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Digital Art, Everyone Is Alive, Inspired by Art, Iron Man is alive, aside from Thanos, i hate him, snap out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: They grow up so fast.-I blame it on MultiE and her fan art.I love her, but I hate her, but I love her...-
Kudos: 10





	Mister Stark... I wanna go!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is entirely
> 
> [MultiE](https://twitter.com/MultiEleonora96)'s fault, check out her page if you want more XD  
> 

[ ](https://ibb.co/WtzvL7q)

“You stay here!”  
“But… mister Stark… I wanna go!”  
“Here I said!”  
He suits up and took off the Avenger's compound before Peter could say anything else.  
He wasn’t being completely fair. He knew.  
Peter has been doing impressively good in the training, enough to make his chest swell with pride, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to let him join their missions.  
It kind of make sense to give him a room in the compound and Peter still spend most of his time with his aunt, but he was an avenger. Or at least an avenger in-trial.  
Aside from the fact that every time they were called for a mission, he grounded him.  
He couldn’t be helped.  
He, the mighty Iron man, couldn’t shake off the memory of the scared boy who clung to him while feeling himself disappearing.  
In a moment he was gone and the one meant to be his guardian was left with nothing but regret. For five years he lived with that hole in his heart.  
They managed to save everyone and defeat Thanos for the second time around but he couldn’t forget.  
The emergency turned out to be a psychopath with some of those weapon made from Kree's technology, no matter how many of them they destroyed there were more of them coming out from God-Know-Where! The man somehow came up with the idea that kidnapping his young son, took him to the roof of one of those panoramic skyscrapers and shooting to anyone who came close was a good way to regain his ex-wife's heart.  
He went alone, like an idiot.  
Pepper would kill him this time if he survives.  
The psychopath was a decoy.  
He was just on verge to disarm him when he was shot from behind. He rolled in the air a couple of time before the stabilizers stopped his spinning.  
He didn’t feel anything he realizes. Then he saw the projection in front of him fail.  
“Friday what’s happening?”  
“The armour had been compromised. Something is corrupting the electromagnetic cohesion between pieces, the system is faileeewsrooongnd…” the voice disappears and he felt the wind on the skin.  
The armour was cracking open.  
And he was falling really fast.  
It is weird he didn’t notice how tall was the skyscraper while he was safely tucked into his flying suit.  
Pepper was going to kill him for real.  
Then something else hit him, a flashy figure in red and blue moved around him and his falling stopped gently. He had been tied in fake web and a well-know spider was hanging in front of him.  
“I’ve got you, Mister Stark.” Said Peter happy. Tony could swear he saw a metaphoric tail wagging behind him.  
As if it wasn’t enough to be saved by a boy who could have been his son he didn’t come alone.  
“Uh, the damsel in distress had been saved!” Said Natasha smirking, after Peter left him on the sidewalk and fled to help the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents looking for the rest of his armour. They couldn’t have Avenger’s technology in the black market.  
“Romanoff, did you let out the boy?”  
“You were lucky he was fast, otherwise you would have been the one grounded…”  
“Oh, my… did you come up with the joke all by yourself?”  
“Tony…”  
“Don’t… I know…” He took a deep breath as he followed Peter jumping from one building to another collecting part of his armour. The team secured the psychopath's accomplish and secured the weapons. “He is ready, isn’t him?”  
Natasha walked closer, her nose up as she looked at the young hero as well.  
“He is not,” she said. “And neither are we. There is no amount of training which can make you ready for our job. Even with a lifetime experience, you could be shot from behind.”  
He frowned and she smiled pointing her intense gaze at him.  
“What saves you is the team.”   
Tony was silent on the way back. He patted Peter on the shoulder but he didn’t elaborate, he needed time to think it off.  
A week later another emergency arose right after lunch. An unknown starship was approaching Earth  
Sam complained and Natasha teased him.  
Peter didn’t move from the lunch’s table. Holding his fork extremely tight.  
Tony stopped on the doorway.  
“Make sure you pick the suit for space’s missions kid!” He said focusing at sounding normal and then he walked away fast followed by yelps of joy.  
The boy was ready.  
And he wasn’t just a boy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my socials to stay tuned.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pumpkinkqueen.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PumpkinkQ)


End file.
